A jamais
by Lyiaaa
Summary: "A jamais toi, a jamais nous, a jamais notre amour". Petite OS sur la période de Noël


Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est une OS (relativement longue je vous l'accorde) sur le thème de Noël. Je n'abandonne pas mes deux autres fictions en cours, mais je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce que viendront les prochains chapitre. En espérant que cette OS vous plaise, joyeux Noël et bonne fêtes a tous !

* * *

><p>Nous étions le 23 décembre au soir, le soleil venait de se coucher sur Londres, et pourtant, malgré le froid qu'il y avait dehors, une jeune femme était là dans un parc, immobile sur un banc. Hermione Granger était assise la, le vent glacé soufflant sur ses joues rosi par le froid, fixant un point à l'horizon. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes, ou peut-être plusieurs heures qu'elle se trouvait assise ici, en faite elle ne savait plus, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. A ses yeux plus rien n'était visible et elle n'écoutait plus rien d'autre que le battement rapide de son cœur qu'elle croyait mort. Cela faisait 1 ans que sa relation avec Ron s'était stoppé, et pourtant elle y avait vraiment cru, elle avait vraiment être cru amoureuse. Mais non, rien, pas même une infime flamme, son cœur n'était plus qu'un infime souvenir.<p>

Leur histoire avait pourtant démarré sur les chapeaux de roue, après la guerre ils avaient enfin exposé leur amour au grand jour, pour l'immense bonheur de tout le monde. Ils avaient vécu 8 mois « d'amour fou », totalement inséparable et parlaient même d'avenir. Puis la routine s'est installé, Ron s'est éloigné pour ne devenir plus qu'un simple courant d'air dans la vie d'Hermione, ils ne parlaient plus, n'avaient plus de moment de tendresse, ne parlaient plus d'avenir, ne faisaient même plus l'amour. Le couple de Hermione et Ron battait de l'aile et elle y avait mit fin il y a un ans jour pour jour se rendant compte que l'amour n'avait jamais été réellement présent dans son cœur. Depuis elle ne cessait de repenser à celui qui lui avait briser le cœur, celui qui l'avait empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, celui que son cœur aimer.

Elle était revenu sur ce banc, le banc de leur rupture, celui où tant de larmes avaient coulé après leur rupture, laissant le mal s'emparer d'Hermione, la prendre toute entière, et la tristesse ne plus quitter ses yeux noisettes.

Il devait être environ 21h lorsqu'Hermione se décida enfin à se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes, et enfin rejoindre la maison des Potter dont les habitants devaient s'agacer de son retard. Elle avait tenter de retarder ce moment au maximum sachant que Ron serai présent et que les relations entre elle et lui étaient encore tendu, mais il était plus que l'heure d'y aller.

Elle s'apprêtait à transplaner dans une des petites ruelles sombres de Londres lorsque dans le fond de celle-ci Hermione aperçu une silhouette. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle, mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage, puis elle remarqua que ce qu'elle pensait être un homme avait son visage enfoui dans ses mains.

-Monsieur ? Chuchota-elle pour ne pas effrayer l'individu qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

-Dégage ! Siffla-t-il.

Sa voix avait été sec et froide, mais cette voix Hermione l'aurai reconnu entre mille et un frisson parcouru son corps tout entier.

-Malfoy ?

Il releva lascivement la tête, et ses deux pupilles grises entrèrent en contact avec les délicieuses prunelles marrons d'Hermione. Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger, tout le corps de la Gryffondor tremblait, de froid ou d'émotion de retrouver un amour perdu, elle ne savait pas, à ce moment précis elle ne savait plus rien. Des vagues de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, des souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir enfoui au plus profond de son cœur et qui maintenant revenaient. Des sentiments et des émotions tous aussi fort les uns que les autres, de l'amour, du désir, de la haine, de la colère, de la tristesse. Il était là, son plus grand amour, mais aussi sa plus grande souffrance. Plus rien, plus personne ne comptait à ses yeux que Drago Malfoy.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se décide enfin à bouger, elle leva doucement sa main, et ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis toujours, comme si il savourait le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. La jolie brune sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait caressé sa joue, juste avant leur premier baiser. Sa peau pâle était toujours aussi douce, comme dans ses souvenirs. Son doigts traça tendrement les traits de son visage, comme pour s'assurer que tout était toujours là. Lorsque son pouce frôla ses lèvres, elle vit la mâchoire de Drago se contracter. Il ferma les yeux une seconde fois, calmant les pulsations de son cœur. Hermione se décida enfin à briser le silence qui régnait entre eux.

-Que fais-tu ici Malfoy ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne prononce un seul mot et Hermione regrettait déjà sa question, elle aurai du partir, s'enfuir, sans jamais se retourner.

-Malfoy ? Je ne savais pas que notre relation en était revenu à ce point la..

Sa voix était rauque et semblait tremblé.

-Notre relation ? Quel relation ? Tu m'as lâchement abandonné, sans raison, sans explication. Il n'y a plus aucune relation entre toi et moi, Malfoy.

Elle prononça chaque syllabe de son nom, la haine semblait avoir envahi son corps tout entier et elle n'était maintenant plus que colère.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me préoccupe de toi, à mes yeux tu es mort, tu n'es plus rien, j'ai fais le deuil de toi, tout comme de mon cœur que tu as détruit sans même te préoccuper des conséquences. Tu m'as tué Malfoy, le jour où tu es partit tu as emmener mon âme avec toi, tu as emmener mes sourires, ma joie et mon bonheur. Je te déteste.

Et sur ces mots elle transplana sur le porche de la maison de Harry. Elle essuya d'un geste ravageur les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues, et frappa trois petits coups à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant place à Harry. Il portait un tablier rouge par dessus son costume trois pièces et ils semblait être particulièrement pressé.

-Hermione rentre, fais comme chez toi, j'ai une dinde dans le four qui cuit, et qui va bientôt être trop cuite si je ne l'a sors pas dessuite. Dit-il en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Hermione déposa son manteau dans l'entrée, et en un coup de baguette, troqua sa tenue de ville contre une magnifique robe de soirée noire, dos nu et échancrée au niveau des cuisses. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'appuya sur le dormant de la porte en regardant le survivant s'activer au fourneaux. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Depuis quand fais-tu de la cuisine moldu Harry ?

Il s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes, regarda sa montre et lança en rigolant.

-Depuis précisément 14h de cette après-midi. Ces recettes me rendent complètement fou.

Hermione explosa de rire et se stoppa net quand son regard se posa sur une lettre posée sur la table de la cuisine. Elle la prit entre ses doigts, observant l'écriture qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnu.

-Hermione tu peux me passer le...

Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il vit sa meilleure amie au centre de sa cuisine, les larmes débordant de ses magnifique yeux et tenant entre ses mains LA lettre.

-Harry.. Souffla-t-elle en levant lentement la tête. Il est revenu.. Je l'ai revu.

Il s'arrêta de respirer. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était donc vrai. Malfoy était de retour, 2 ans et demi après sa disparition.

-Hermione je ..

-Que contient cette lettre Harry ?

-Je... Tu ne devrai pas la lire..

Les larmes redoublèrent sur ses deux pommettes rosi entraînant par la même occasion, le peu de mascara qu'elle s'était autorisée à appliquer sur ses yeux.

-Que contient-elle ?

-Tout.

Hermione sentait la colère montait en elle, elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer, plus maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des devinettes, dis ce moi ce que contient cette lettre !

Elle avait crier, presque hurler, laissant sortir toutes ces émotions qu'elle refoulait depuis 2 ans et demi, 30 mois, 913 jours, 21912 heures et quelques milliers de minutes et de secondes.

-Tout, il t'explique tout, la raison de son départ, de votre séparation, ses sentiments...

-Ses sentiments ?

Elle explosa de rire, un rire nerveux qui se transforma rapidement en un sanglot.

-Il n'a pas de sentiments, il n'en à jamais eu, un Malfoy n'a pas de sentiments comme il le disait si bien.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la lettre en murmurant « Incendio » et le bout de parchemin se consuma jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de lettre.

-Excuse moi Harry mais je préfère rentrer. On se verra pour le matin de Noël si cela ne te dérange pas.

Elle prit son manteau sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre et transplana au chemin de traverse. Depuis la fin de la guerre elle avait pris un petit appartement dans le Londres moldus et ne pouvait prendre le risque de transplaner juste devant son immeuble. Elle marchait tranquillement dans le froid, réfléchissant aux événements de cette journée riche en émotion. Une fois arrivé chez elle, elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

_« Drago où vas-tu ? »_

_« Je m'en vais Granger » _

_La gorge d'Hermione se serra._

_« Granger ? »_

_« C'est bien comme cela que tu t'appelle non ? » _

_Elle hocha la tête retenant ses larmes de couler. Drago posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais Hermione se mit devant lui._

_« Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme sa Drago! Donne moi une seule raison » _

_« Je n'ai pas à me justifier, et encore moins devant toi ! C'est fini et crois moi que les choses sont bien mieux comme sa »_

_Il sortit en claquant la porte et Hermione hurla de toute ces forces en tombant au sol, puis plus rien. Le silence total._

La lionne se réveilla en sursaut, haletante, cherchant à taton sa lampe de chevet. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait plus refait ce rêve qui l'avait hanté de nombreuse nuits après le départ de Drago. Cette scène repassait en boucle dans sa tête et chaque mot lui déchiré chaque fois un peu plus le cœur. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était 4h du matin, elle décida de ne pas se recoucher sachant que le sommeil ne reviendrai pas et se rendit dans son salon afin de terminer le livre qu'elle avait commencé il y a moins d'une semaine.

Lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son nez Hermione avait enfin fini son livre et décida de prendre une douche pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par sa position assise. Une fois devant sa glace elle observa longuement son visage. La tristesse et la douleur se lisaient dans ses yeux, quand à la fatigue, deux énormes cernes avaient pris place sous ces yeux. D'un coup de baguette elle les fit disparaître mais son visage était toujours vide de tout bonheur.

Elle entra dans la douche, et l'eau chaude la détendit un peu et lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle passa sa journée à essayer de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne penser à Drago, tantôt en travaillant, tantôt en lisant. Quand enfin arriva le soir, elle enfila une robe rouge avec des escarpins assortit et un manteau blanc puis transplana chez ses parents pour leur apporter leurs cadeaux de Noël et passer le repas avec eux.

-Hermione, quel bonheur de te revoir !

Sa mère la serra dans ses bras. Il était vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione leur rendait peu souvent visite, trouvant à chaque fois des excuses pour éviter de parler de sa vie sentimental. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas échapper au jour de Noël.

Le repas se passa bien et Hermione fut étonner que ni sa mère, ni son père, n'en viennent à parler de ses histoires d'amours. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, son père lui intima de s'asseoir et ce fut sa sa mère prit la parole.

-Hermione nous avons à te parler.

Sa voix était calme, posé, mais chanceler légèrement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui Hermione, tout vas bien. Mais ce matin nous avons eu la visite d'un charmant jeune homme qui disait te connaître. Il semblait perdu et mal en point. Nous l'avons donc accueillit à la maison.

-Très bien mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-Il nous a dit te connaître. Il a dit qu'il te devait absolument te parler sinon les choses pourraient mal tourné. Hermione serai-tu en danger ?

Hermione vit dans les yeux de sa mère de l'inquiétude, mais n'était pas en capacité de pouvoir la rassurer convenablement. Elle ne savait même pas qui il était.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans la chambre d'ami, il...

Sa mère n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Hermione était déjà en haut de l'escalier. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami, et rentra dedans.

-Debout là-dedans ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Elle avait parler doucement mais fermement. Elle s'aperçut que les volets étaient entre-ouvert, et que sur le lit, un homme semblait dormir paisiblement, la voix de Hermione ne l'ayant pas réveillé.

Cet homme elle le connaissait, il était un ancien mangemorts qui avait été repentit depuis la mort du mage noir et auquel on avait retiré tout ses pouvoirs magique. Elle se racla la gorge et l'homme ouvrit lentement ses yeux, il sourit en apercevant Hermione.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, cela fait longtemps.

-En effet Dolohov, mais pas assez encore à mon goût. Que veux-tu ?

-Du calme Miss, je suis ici en ami.

Elle rigola

-Tu dois te tromper d'endroit, je ne suis pas ami avec des mangemorts dans ton genre.

-Je viens de la part de Drago.

Hermione se figea à l'entente de son nom.

-Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir.

-Je sais déjà tout, Drago est partit, après avoir profité de moi, il m'a lâchement quitter sans aucune explication.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'est passé Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? Tu n'était pas la ce jour là !

Il haussa les épaules et prit une grande inspiration.

-Non mais je suis le responsable de son départ.

Il posa 3 petites fioles sur la table de chevet et se leva.

-Je ne pense pas que tu ai envie d'entendre la manière dont je t'ai enlevé l'homme que tu aime, voici sa pensine, elle démarre au début de votre relation, et s'arrête à la fin. Tu as toute les explications que tu attends depuis si longtemps..

Hermione resta bouche bée, aucun mot ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait enfin le moyen de connaître la vérité, la raison de son départ.

-Si après avoir vu tout sa, il te prend l'envie de le revoir, il vit dans la cabane d'Hagrid, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, sous la protection de Mcgonagall.

Et il sortit dans la chambre sans qu'Hermione n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle l'entendit remercier ses parents, puis la porte se referma. L'ancienne Gryffondor dévala les escaliers en tenant fermement les petites fioles dans sa main, dit rapidement bonsoir à ses parents, et transplana devant Poudlard.

Elle poussa le lourd portail qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Elle se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid et frappa trois petit coups contre la porte. Il n'y eu aucune réponse, mais elle ne déséspéra pas.

-Je sais que tu es là !

Elle entendit un verre tomber et se briser en mille morceau. La porte s'ouvrit et Drago apparut.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qui t'as dit que j'étais la ?

Elle sortit les fioles de son sac et les tendit vers l'ancien Serpentard.

-Je crois que tu me dois de nombreuse explications.

-Je... Entre..

Il laissa place à Hermione qui rentra lentement dans cette cabane où elle avait passé tant de temps. Elle fut étonné de constater que rien n'avait bougé de place, les objets étaient toujours aux mêmes endroits que lorsqu'elle les avait laisser. C'était encore mieux que dans ses souvenirs.

-Explique moi.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

-Ne joue pas à sa avec moi Drago ! Pourquoi Dolohov est venu chez mes parents ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il donné ta pensine ? Pourquoi m'a dit-il dit que c'était de sa faute ?

Drago ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, son visage ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion, aucun sentiments.

-Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé Hermione, les choses ont désormais bien changer.

La Gryffondor sentit les larmes montés, malgré les deux qui s'étaient écoulé ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé, elle l'aimait, et lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé l'espoir était revenu, elle s'était presque sentit heureuse de le voir revenir dans sa vie. La colère la gagna et Hermione gifla Drago.

Soudain tout devint flou, les objets disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Drago semblait lui aussi s'effacer, elle tenta de se raccrocher à lui mais ses mains passèrent à travers. Elle voulut crier, hurler mais sa gorge ne laissait passer aucun sons. Puis elle eut l'impression d'être secoué dans tout les sens et une voix chuchotait dans oreille « Hermione » , la voix devenait de plus en plus forte quand soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle sentit deux bras la serrer contre un corps, elle reprit doucement ses esprits et calma sa respiration.

-Encore ce rêve mon amour ?

Elle hocha la tête contre la poitrine de son mari pendant que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux.

-Calme toi, je suis toujours là, n'y pense plus.

-Les souvenirs ne partent jamais réellement Drago, et celui-ci est encré en moi.

Il l'a serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Quand soudain deux petites têtes, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, firent leurs apparition dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-Maman ! Papa ! Le papa Noël il est passé !

Hermione sourit, et se leva pour rejoindre ses deux enfants, Donovan et Lila. Son fils lui ressemblait en tout point, sauf ses yeux et son caractère qu'il avait tiré de son père, quand à Lila elle avait le physique de son père et l'intelligence de sa mère. Les deux enfants tirèrent sur la manche d'Hermione tandis qu'elle les observait entrain de défaire leur cadeau de Noël.

-Maman regarde, c'est un cadeau pour toi !

Elle lentement le papier cadeau, et ouvrit le petit coffret rouge. Dedans se trouvait un magnifique cœur en argent sur lequel était écrit « A jamais »

Les bras de Drago l'entourèrent et il chuchota « Joyeux Noël mon amour ».

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Je remercie déjà tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ma fiction :). J'aurai besoin de votre avis, je pensais faire une suite (donc une Two shoot ) pour indiquer le contenu des fioles car la j'ai un peu laisser ce passage en suspense. Est ce que sa intéresserai des personnes ou non ? Merci pour ceux qui review, bonne soirée :)<p> 


End file.
